FairyTale
by Poetic.blue
Summary: Drabbles based off of each episode. Prologue - Explanation of title. Sam's POV. Pairings:We'll see how the story goes.
1. Prologue

**Hey, everybody. So, I wasn't planning on this, but I was reading a fanfics, and this idea came to me, and I just have to do it. I have no choice. This story is going to be a long one, one chapter per episode long. However, the chapters will be short. Just drabbles for each episode of the series so far, and as the show progresses, new episodes will be added. I'm expecting them all to be in Sam's POV, but we'll see where the story takes me. : ) **

**This is a prologue, just giving you an idea of what to expect. **

**I don't own iCarly. Never did, never will.**

**BTW, if you'd like to follow me on twitter, here you go: KatieM9**

When we're little, we always have this fairytale in mind. As a girl, I always thought I would grow up to be the beautiful princess, with a knight in shining armor, although I would be able to fight my own battles of course. I thought I'd get the castle, the steed, the friends, and the perfect life. We all do.

But we forget about all the other girls who want to be the princess. The other girls who want that perfect life we all thought we'd all have. The thing is, Life doesn't work that way. If somebody gets to be the princess, then someone has to be the best friend. And some people have to be the ones who worship the princess. And someone has to be the princess's maid. And everyone else has to be _her _everything else.

In every story, there's only two people with a real, fairytale, happy ending. That's the princess, an her knight in shining armor.

I wish I could tell you the story where I'm the princess, and I get my knight.

But I'm not. And that isn't that story. This is the story where I'm the best friend, who doesn't have a princessy bone in her body. Where the princess is a web star. And the knight every girl deserves? Well, he's a tech doof.


	2. iPilot

_**1: iPilot**_

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Follow me on Twitter, KatieM9**

As stated, the princess is a web star. And she has me to thank. Because I messed with a dragon, [] and the princess [Carly Shay] took the blame, earning us both a day of interviewing peasants, with the knight [Fredward Benson]. Then, because the knight is a _doof _(of which I never fail to remind him), he practically created a show of us bad-mouthing the dragon, _and _put it online. And since the peasants loved it so much, it became a weekly thing, where I [Sam Puckett] agreed to be an amusing sidekick.

Just a minor-major part, as usual.


	3. iWMV

**2: iWant More Viewers**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

I have always been the best friend, ever since Carly and I met. I went along with whatever she did. I always tagged ion to her school projects at any possible opportunity. Even in the contest we had with the guys. Looking back, I realize that the main I joined Carly's team was because I knew she would win. Because _she_ is the princess, and the princess always wins.

Not the best friend.

So obviously, I had to join her; otherwise, I would have no chance at being happy. And I would do anything to be happy. Well, almost anything.


	4. iDoD

**3-iDream of Dance**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

"Weird you'd agree with Carly." Of course, the knight agreed with the princess. _Everyone _agrees with the princess. Even me. I might as well, since who would take the best friend's side when the princess had an opinion? My thoughts didn't really matter where she was concerned.

There was something else about the night I couldn't shake. I wasn't sure what it was, but something had shaken _me. _

Maybe it was because I realized then that even when half asleep, the knight would still shake me off. And though I didn't really know why, that kinda hurt me.

A lot.


	5. iLJ

**4-iLike Jake**

**I don't own iCarly**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

Of course he went to her. She was a famous princess and I was a sidekick with no say. Even when we all knew how horrible he was, she managed to convince her stupid knight to auto-tune Jake. She just batted her eyes and said 'pwease' because she knows he's so in love with her, even though she doesn't deserve it. I mean, she's my best friend and I love her, don't get me wrong, but I wanna stay in the story, so what else am I supposed to do? I can't stand the knight, but it's just not fair.


	6. iWSwS

**5-iWanna Stay with Spencer**

**I don't own iCarly**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

Obviously I wanted her to stay. She may have been the perfect princess who was going to get the happy ending I wanted, but still, we were best friends and I was going to miss her.

But I wasn't in tears like her 'oh so brave' knight. Maybe I was being selfish, but I couldn't help the voice in my head, telling me that with Carly out of my life, it would give me the chance to have the happy ending. I felt bad, but with the princess gone, this would be my one chance to take the crown.

Right?


	7. iNevel

**6-iNevel**

**I don't own iCarly**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

Well isn't that just typical. The little twerp wanted to kiss Carly. Every guy wanted to kiss her. Never me. And it's not even that I don't like being just the best friend, it's just it would be nice to be the one people put first for a change. But that's not going to happen, huh? And what a cliché for the princess to be the one the enemy wants.

But there is one cliché-breaker in this story. The knight didn't save the day. The princess did. Well, the princess decided to tell the twerp's mom. That's close enough, right?


	8. iSoH

**7- iScream on Halloween**

**I don't own iCarly**

**Twitter:KatieM9**

As hard as it can be not being the main character in your own life, sometimes it has its advantages. Like, you don't have to be perfect. You don't have to make sure you're doing everything right. You don't have to wear the right costume on Halloween, or any for that matter. You don't have to be polite 24/7. You can make fun of the dorky knight in a witch costume, too.

But the thing that really helps is that you can be yourself, even when you're around a knight.

And maybe that's what makes the whole story worth it.


	9. iSaMT

**8-iSpy a Mean Teacher**

**I don't own iCarly**

**Twitter:KatieM9**

It's funny. As the best friend, I hardly ever get to save the day. Usually it's the knight. Or the princess. Or even one of her servants. But never, _ever _is it my turn. Until we tried to figure out what teachers do when they're not in school. Which, for the record, is some pretty scary chiz.

But anyway, I got my chance to save the day. To use my devious mind for good. And what did I do? I blew it, of course. All I could come up with was 'suspicious Dairy.'

But that's why I'm not the princess.


	10. iWDF

**9-iWill Date Freddie**

**I don't own iCarly**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

In every story, there's supposed to be one of every main character. One knight, one best friend, but most importantly, one princess. So when Valarie tried to swoop in and steal Carly's knight (and he _was _hers, right?) I knew she was just a villain in a pretty dress. I knew it the moment she said she thought Freddie was cute (I mean come _on, nobody _thought he was cute, not even his princess and she _was _his, right?)

And I was right, wasn't I? And that should have made me feel pretty food.

So why didn't I feel victorious?


	11. iWaWR

**iWant a World Record**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

To be in a book with the world's fattest priest, that's what led me to try for something. Yeah, Carly wanted it too, but this was bigger for me. This was my one chance to have achieved something real. Carly was the princess, of course she'll have s something to be proud of in twenty years. But this was one of my few chances. But of course, the stupid doof messed it up. Of course! Because that's what he does. He turns worlds upside down, then runs off into the sunset with his precious princess, leaving destruction in his footsteps.


	12. iRtD

**iRue the Day**

**I don't own iCarly**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

Sometimes I forget that the world I live in is a fairytale. That drastic measures can be taken, and there will be no consequences. We can call in the _army _because we have a little problem with an even smaller nub. No, correction. _Carly _can call in the army because _she's _the princess. And the princess can do whatever she wants to get her way, to get her happily ever after.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Nevel got what he deserved, and I'm ecstatic we had The Plain White T's on the show, I just wish things made sense.


	13. iPNtT

**iPromise Not to Tell**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

**AN: I don't know how I forgot this episode. So now it's here…**

It's amazing. If Carly had changed grades, or done _anything _bad, and told Freddie and I not to tell anyone, only three people on earth would know. Carly, Freddie, and me. But I do something to _help _her, and the guilt just eats her up inside, until she makes _me _feel bad for bothering to do anything at all. It's not fair. I didn't care that I changed the grades; I did it to make Carly happy, because she deserved the 'A'. But it didn't matter that I was being nice. I was wrong.

Must be the best friend's job.


	14. iAYBF

**Warning: Long Author's Note ahead. If you don't care, skip to the part about schedules for this week.**

**Hey guys. I apologize for not posting in awhile. Blame writer's block, summer projects, school (specifically AP Lang/Comp) , and above all, my own procrastination. So I'm sorry.**

**But that's all over now! I have a new plan for the posting of this story. I promise I'm going to start posting regularly. I have a schedule and everything!**

**So here's how it's going to work: starting this week, I will be posting every business day, Mon-Fri. One episode per day. Monday's I'll also post the schedule for that entire week on Monday's episode. Every post will be up by 8:00AM EST, if not earlier.**

**So are we all good? Great. Here we go:**

**This week: **

**Monday, 8/29: iAm Your Biggest Fan**

**Tuesday,8/30: iHeart Art**

**Wednesday, 8/31: iHate Sam's Boyfriend**

**Thursday, 9/1: iHatch Chicks**

**Friday, 9/2: iDon't Want to Fight**

**iAm Your Biggest Fan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

"Mandy's not _your _biggest fan. She's Carly's." I had to repeat those words over and over. I had to remember it wasn't _me _Mandy was obsessed with, it was the show. Carly's show. Where I'm just the amusing little sidekick.

I didn't understand why I had to keep telling myself that though. I'd accepted my role in the story. So why would I care who Mandy was obsessed with? It didn't make sense for me to be having the feeling of pride when Mandy was around. iCarly wasn't mine to be proud of. It was Carly's show. And only Carly's.


	15. iHA

iHeart Art

I don't own iCarly

Twitter: KatieM9

I felt bad for Spencer, really I did. But I just couldn't see why he was so upset about some famous artist not liking his work. The important thing was that he liked it, right? With any of us, the most important thing is that we like what we do. no one else's opinion matters. Not a famous artist, not even a best friend, definitely not someone you've forced yourself to get along with, sort of. So if I like something, or something makes me happy, I should just go for it. What's the harm? Who could that possibly hurt?


	16. iHSB

**iHate Sam's Boyfriend**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

I know who could get hurt! The person doing what makes them happy. Especially if you're the best friend in the story. If you're just the best friend, you don't get a knight. Or a prince charming. Or any kind of happy ending for that matter. Even when you meet a guy you think likes you, he only wants the princess. Happens every time I put myself out there. They always want Carly, because _she_ is the princess. Which I'm not. And I won't ever be, because that's not my place. It's Carly's. That's the way it's always been.


	17. iHC

**iHatch Chicks**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

It wouldn't have been Freddie's fault. It would have been mine. Because in this story, the princess runs off to get help while the best friend stays put to hold down the fort, which is what I should have done. If I had done what I was supposed to, we would have known exactly where that baby chick went, and we wouldn't have had those few minutes where we were sure the worst had happened.

Plus, I should have made sure the cage was shut right the last time I checked. As I said, it would have been my fault.


	18. iDWtF

**iDon't Want to Fight**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

**AN: There won't be a post on Monday due to Labor Day. Instead iPT and iGD will BOTH be posted next Tuesday, 9/6.**

I still don't know why I didn't just drop it. I mean that's in the best friend's job description, isn't it? To take the blame when right, and to pretend like it's not a big deal when wronged. But for some reason,I just couldn't do that. Maybe subconsciously it was my way of fighting for my own fairytale.

But on the bright side, the knight got his chance to save the day, like the knight is supposed to do.

Maybe we should all do that. Stick to our roll and not pretend things could be different. Because they can't.

Right?


	19. iPT

**iPromote Techfoots**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

It begins become funny after awhile, how close my life really is to a fairytale. There are good guys, there are bad guys. And they sometimes masquerade as one another, just as they do in storybooks. The evil dragon, or king or whatever one wants to call it, acts as if they care and really want what's best for everyone involved, but they don't. _They don't. _They want what's best for them, and if a reputation of a few kids is destroyed, what's the harm? Who cares, we're kids and no one cares.

Sometimes not even the ones who should.


	20. iGD

**iGot Detention**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter:KatieM9**

It was _fun. _I don't care what anyone says to me, about screwing things up, ruining records. _I don't care. _ it was _fun _and that's what matters_. _Having _fun._

That's what I'm determined to do from here on out. I'm going to have _fun _and if someone gets hurt or I lose someone, so be it. I'm past the point of caring what happens to everyone else around me. Even past the point of worrying about staying in the princess's good graces. If I lose her, yeah, it'll suck, but maybe I'll get my own fairytale.

Maybe bring someone along…


	21. iStakeout

**iStakeout**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

So much for fun. Two idiots taking over my- well, Carly's (But I was there enough it was almost mine, right? Be a big enough part and things tend to get…shared. Right?) apartment. Not what I had in mind. But it was worth it, as long as it was for a good reason. And that good reason?

Pirates. Not pirat_ed. _Pirat_es._ Figures those dopey cops got it wrong.

Because isn't that what happens? The people who think they know everything are always wrong. At least usually.

I mean, I know my place in the story, and it won't change.

Right?


	22. iMSS

**iMight Switch Schools**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Twitter: KatieM9**

Ah, there's that fun I was looking for. Now, obviously, we did what we did to keep Carly in her story (And it _is _hers, right?). That was the main reason.

Then comes the underlying reason _I _did it. It was _fun. _Playing mini-golf with all those kids, watching Spencer's creation whir and spin, actually spending a moment with the knight –I mean, _her _knight- where he wasn't drooling all over the princess. Even watching them tear that lady apart looking for a golf ball. It was hilarious, and I finally got to do what I do best:

Have _fun._


	23. iFence

**iFence**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**AN: I am so sorry I didn't post this morning. I had a lot on my mind and forgot. I apologize, and will try not to let it happen again.**

In every story, the characters have loose fitting roles they take on. I know Carly's not really a princess like you find in movies and story books. Not The kind that sits at the top of a tower in a big pink dress waiting for a prince or a knight to come save her. I know I'm not really _just_ a best friend, or a sidekick, I _do _have my own life. It just happens to revolve mostly around Carly.

But Freddie? He's got the role, the incentive, everything he needs to be the knight.

Hell, he's got the _sword._


	24. iCSTV

**iCarly Saves TV**

**I don't own iCarly**

**AN: I'm back. Sorry I left…again.**

I was the first one to be kicked off. Or out, however you want to look at it. In the end, the only one they wanted was the princess yet somehow I was shocked. I thought I could be a TV star, why couldn't I see that I _can't _? That's not what's supposed to happen. I don't get to shine and make people laugh and be _happy. _Because that's not what happens for the best friend. I have to sit quietly and watch the princess bask in the glory that is being the main character in one's own life.


	25. iWaD

**Sorry, no more static schedule. I'll post when I can.**

**I don't own iCarly.**

The date with the nutjob was bad. I'll give you that. But there was something worse about that night. I'm not entirely sure what, though. Maybe it was because the princess always gets her way, and next to her I look like a barbarian wearing clothes. Maybe it was Gibby and that chick's dancing that's got my stomach so upset. It could have been finally feeling what others did when _I _caused a scene.

Or, there's watching the night parade around with a girl who was love with him.

But I think it's food poisoning. At least, I hope so….


	26. iHaLT

**25-iHave a Lovesick Teacher**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**This is the first one that talks about more than just what happens on-screen. Hope you like.**

That chick was crazy. And that's coming from a Puckett. But it's over now. The princess solved the problem, and everything is back to being perfect in her life, the way it always is.

You'd think I'd stop being surprised and forgetting this is just Carly's story, not real life. She doesn't have to think about anything except for what affects _her. _"I'm so glad Ms. Ackerman is gone, and we don't have to deal with her bipolar-ness anymore." she says, a smile on her face.

"But now her life is over. She's in _prison."_

"So? Maybe it'll fix her."


	27. iSHF

**26-iSaw Him First**

**I don't own iCarly**

**I'm trying something new on this one, switching POV from 1****st**** to 3****rd****. Please tell me what you think, and what you like better.**

She did something new: she tried. She knew Carly, the princess, winner of all things, would get Shane. That was a given. But it occurred to her that maybe Carly always won because she _let _her win. After all, Carly was the princess, she was supposed to win. So maybe she should have given up, let Carly take the guy. He'd end up with her anyway.

Except he didn't. He ended up in a full body cast. The princess lost. Sam didn't win, but neither had Carly, not really. It was kind of amazing.

Maybe she should try more often.


End file.
